Death
"Death" ( Shi) is an attribute. List of Sets containing Death cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons List of Death cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Bone Puppet Despair *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair Items *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Daredevil Force *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *DEATH Pen, Schreiber *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Agenda *Cestino *Crisis Field *Dead Scream *Death Astray *Death Counter *Death Damage *DEATH Favor! *Death Game *Death Gauge Timer *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Death Trap *Demolition Bite *Doll Strings *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Illegal Counter *Invitation to Death Ground *Judgement Day *Midnight Shadow *Nightmare Revive *Pain Field *Redupsion Blood *Rule of Depths *Shadow Dive District, Ombre *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Monsters Size 0 *Bone Labor, Quenatar *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Death Ruler, Iron Maiden *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Phantom Router, Gallows Demento Size 1 *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Bone Conductor, Rebel Gallows *Bone Labor, Au Darkth *Bone Labor, Sahb Raj *Bone Labor, Vendetta *Bone Master, Rebel Gallows *Black Router, Grazia *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil, "Dark Prisoner" *Daredevil, "Twister" *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, D'te *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Hades Knight, Goldba *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows *Undying Skull, Sol Darion Size 2 *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Gruen *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Skull *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *There is Only Death, Dalleon Size 3 *CHAOS Deathgaze *Daredevil "Breaker" *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Despaired Skull, Thirteen *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Finale Gate Guider, Coda Giudecca *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou *Messenger of Despair, Metameria Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows, "Bloodsucker!" Size 3 *Daredevil, "Return" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" Generic Monsters Size 1 *Actor Knights Death Hero World Impacts *Dead or Alive! Legend World Monsters Size 3 *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King Magic World Items *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy Spells *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! Monsters Size 0 *Death Plague Caster, Mordol *Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs *Death Plague Caster, Varicellur Size 1 *Death Plague Caster, Malariah Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *Death Plague Pastor, Burgmal *Death Plague Priest, Zyebola Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Death Summoner, Kageura (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) Size 2 *Evil Fake Tsukikage Type-0 & Byakuya Type-0 (Darkness Dragon/Katana) List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair Items *DEATH Pen, Schreiber Spells *Black Agenda *Cestino *Death Counter *DEATH Favor! *Doll Strings *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Judgement Day Monsters Size 1 *Death Summoner, Kageura (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Legend World